vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chevsapher
Re: Viva Happy Huh, I could've sworn it did. Ah well, I will fix it now. -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 21:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :The original title is present on NicoNico and YouTube in Japanese. If you're using Nico in English then what you are seeing above the original title is for English readers, it was translated to Vivid Happy. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tell Your World Hi! I removed them because none of them were uploaded. The remixes are featued on the EP only (plus if they were uploaded, they would go in the Succeeding Versions section), and the English version is on the album Redial. If they were uploaded then you could add them. If you want, you could note the remixes and English version in the Background section as they aren't at the moment. avaflava1 (talk) 17:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm acually not sure...If not, it's kind of an unwritten rule. It just makes more sense that way, if they aren't uploaded there's less content, that's why the song pages are only for uploaded songs. Since your're new to the wiki, you should check out the guidlines. avaflava1 (talk) 22:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem! And if you want to, go ahead, but you should probably talk to Bunai or Angel or someone first. avaflava1 (talk) 22:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Derivatives I think you should discuss the changes with Bunai, because she did the new Derivative Template. Personally I think it looks good, however I think you should test the changes using the thumbnails for NND and YT as well. Adept-eX (talk) 02:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I added a few of the changes you've made. The border is kept for visual reasons and 50% is kept to make the template even (meaning the width of the page) when there are two are used. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The margin adjustment resulted in the template stacking rather than being side-by -side. And some editors like the idea of matching the derivatives with the song box, so sorry I don't see it as being busy, it seems like something that can fill empty space and look colorful. I can attempt to give a small gap between the template but if it doesn't react well then I have to remove it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Album list I increased the album listing to the full 75. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for answering my call of adding Redial to the list. I don't know how to that sort of thing.Gomez6 (talk) 23:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) You think you can teach me to add songs to the list, because I've been keeping an eye out for songs that made a million hits ( I'm the one who edited Redial when it made a million views), so I know hat to add to the lists. And yes, it's an awesome song, Love the artwork and animation, I think I'll hire mebae (the animator) so he can do my movie.Gomez6 (talk) 04:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you, friend. :)Gomez6 (talk) 14:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Note about spelling/grammar Of the main editors, at least one of us is dyslexic and one or two of the others have English as a second language. In short; we love grammar/spell checkers for a reason... It used to be quite ugly in the beginning before we started getting people in who were good at correcting us. :-( One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh thank you for fixing up the popularity template, I hit a brick wall because its been a long time so I made them regularly... So I'm no longer that brilliant at them. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I hope it looks all right!! You're still ahead of me in the actual coding; I just use a ton of CSS. xD Chevsapher (talk) 14:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Logo Ok, send me the template to adept.ex@gmail.com, please. Either PSD or TIFF is fine :Done! Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:06, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Template:Infobox Producer Hello. I am trying to adapt the "Template:Infobox Producer" to the MikuMikuDance wiki, is there a way to get the Image parameter to go to the left? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:54, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :First, sorry for the late reply. Secondly, what exactly do you mean? Like, have the image on the left side, similar to the Circle template? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. ::I just want to see if I can adjust the position of the icon from the right to the left. Due to how the wiki is set up with the Activity module on the right, it is best that the model's image is on the left side, that way everything reads down the middle. I am testing it out HERE. Also still working on the image not spreading the content so far apart. ::-- Bunai82 (talk) 18:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I see! I'll see if I can do anything. Chevsapher ♪ talk 19:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) B.A.G-GOMEZ Will Viva Happy reach a million on Youtube? Most likely. If World is Mise was able to, then so can this! Also I just got my old friend, Mitchie's new album! It's awesome!Gomez6 (talk) 05:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) It's coming to the west again... on the handheld! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNXb7Ko6G_s Gomez6 (talk) 17:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Now if they would just publish it on the Wii U, my life would be complete. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly, new best friend! With the unmatched graphics, steady, but still fast 60 fps, stronger hardware, and the touchpad, SEGA can come up with something for their leading gal! Besides, they're already in a partnership with Nintendo concering SONIC THE HEDGEHOG and Bayonetta, so why not, don't you agree? Gomez6 (talk) 18:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Do you know about this album? 'Cause it wasn't in the kz section. http://vocadb.net/Al/3548 Gomez6 (talk) 18:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yes... I've been meaning to add it. I have so much to do here that it's insane. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:28, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm honestly amazed you're not admin yet. Also, it appears kz's been getting a little tired of making songs for SEGA, check it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtzOZsVPb68 Do you know who did this animation, because I want to hire him for my movie. Gomez6 (talk) 18:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Me, an admin? o.o I don't know... I'm fairly new here... I just try to help as much as I can. XD :Here's the official upload of that: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoTP5Aig-wU The credits are in the description. (: Such a good song; it and the Packaged 2013 remix prove kz is only getting more amazing. Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :AHA! Now I got the animator who did Redial! Now, if Disney green-lights my movie, I know who I'm gonna have do the art! Thanks! Also, you know supposed to leave your responses to my messages on my talk page, right? Gomez6 (talk) 18:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Of course I am, I even asked my old friend Mitchie if I can use one of his songs. The movie's an American Fantasy-Comedy that uses an Japanese art-style. Other than the art style though, everything else, including the physics, are entirely Disney. Gomez6 (talk) 18:57, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :EAZY DANCE Gomez6 (talk) 04:17, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :To me, BLOOMING THE IDOL was his song. I'm always asking him why it hasn't reach a million view, let alone is theme of the -Project DIVA- series. Gomez6 (talk) 15:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well EAZY DANCE is mostly a joke song in the movie, since the main villain attempts to kill the main hero with a mechanical dragon (that she built herself with some of the most expensive material known to man), but the machine wasn't debugged, so it didn't work properly. When she thought she fixed it, it started to dance, and EAZY DANCE would play.Gomez6 (talk) 17:58, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :See my profile picture? That's a concept art of the main protagonist of my movie. That concept art is also the first thing I ever drawn in my entire life actually.Gomez6 (talk) 18:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC)That depends on your definition of "high".Like, do you mean how tall she is or... what? Gomez6 (talk) 18:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well, you gotta choose your words carefully. I'll do ya better, I'll tell you about the full scale of her appearance: *Height: 5 '2 *Weight: 90.0 lbs *Age: 21 *Skin: Snow-White with blue-hued cheeks *Hair: Ice Silver *Eyes: Neon Green irises with Silver pupil *Species: Human *Married and has a child Gomez6 (talk) 20:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Didn't you read that she's 5 feet and 2 inches? Besides, her height and weight have been exactly the same since she was 15. In other word, she's always been 5'2 and 90.0 lbs since she was 15 years old.Gomez6 (talk) 01:41, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :No. I conceived her a year before Miku was created. Height and birthday (December 27, 1992) were directly taken from my older sister, and her weight... there is no reason, other than I wanted a very light-weight character. The best part, she can eat all she wants (and she's a fairly healthy eater) and she won't even gain a single pound more than she already has. Same goes for all other characters. Gomez6 (talk) 23:56, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :She's cordial, friendly, adventurous, smart, funny, heroic, brave, and will willingly go the extreme to help someone, no matter how ridiculous or small their problem. She's not a girly girly or mean girl, is bit of a tomboy in her speech and clothing, is very loyal to her family, is playful and graceful. She's hard to upset, but when you annoy or anger her, she becomes blunt, sarcastic, vindictive, and even violent, especially if you threaten her family. She snuffs out evil as soon as she sees it. Is a bit clumsy when trying new things or things she can't do. She's also stubborn and persistent. She can also be overconfindent when doing things that are her absolute best (she usually wins at these things, so she's justified), but won't let it go to her head. She loves stories, myths, reading, and legends to the point she can know the entire word-to-word content of a book or story, even if she hasn't read. Gomez6 (talk) 15:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :If you mean like getting a bunch of people to start making it then no. The movie's not green-lit yet, I'm still writing the script. I have, however, decided on a voicecast: :Michelle Suzanne Ruff :Kate Higgins :Benjamin A. Guzman-GOMEZ/B.A.G-GOMEZ :Kenneth W. "Kenny" James :Cheyeen DeHart :John Micheal Tatum :You'll probably recognize some of these actors. Gomez6 (talk) 19:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not gonna undo it so as to not start an edit war, but it is Miku in the PV. You got look closely at the end of the PV. Even SEGA used her in their PV. Anyway, did you see my voice cast? Gomez6 (talk) 19:43, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :GOMEZ IS my last name. Also, you'll probably recognize these actors by these charcaters they've played: :Michelle Suzanne Ruff: Rukia (Bleach), Tsukasa Hiragii (Lucky Star), Cream the Rabbit (SONIC ADVANCE 2) :Kate Higgins: Miles "Tails" Prower (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2), Sakura Haruno (NARUTO) :Kenny James: Bowser Koopa (SUPER MARIO BROS.) :John Tatum: Sebastian (Black Butler) :Cheyenne DeHart is my twin sister. :Hope you recognize the voice cast now. Also, though the characters in my film have an anime art-style for their design, the characters and the movie as a whole, are not anime, and should not be seen, treated, or considered as such at all. Gomez6 (talk) 05:06, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :That's nice. I gave the tertiary protagonist of my film 35 younger siblings. Gomez6 (talk) 16:37, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :The tertiary protagonist's father always told her to do acts of kindness. She took that comment to heart when she found 35 orphans! HO HO HO HO! And the best part: only five of them aren't named after something food-related! Gomez6 (talk) 15:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, the tertiary protagonist is a hungry gal. Her stomach is like space: never running out. It's gonna take some time those songs without viewcounts, but I'll do it. Ain't doing Rugrat theory song. Who ever made these theories deserves to get beaten like drum. Gomez6 (talk) 19:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Those songs without viewcount now only have songs that were deleted off NND. This causes a problem, doesn't it? Gomez6 (talk) 15:12, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :I know. Mitchie is only one I got any contact with. Gomez6 (talk) 14:39, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Of course. But my contact with him wasn't really a fanbase meeting. It was more of a meet by chance thing. Gomez6 (talk) 14:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, an official upload of EAZY DANCE was uploaded by Mitchie M, should I change the EAZY DANCE youtube upload info from "reprint" to "official"? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIbZDRXM-Tg Gomez6 (talk) 14:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. Also, as you may have seen in my edit, kz is making the theme for F2nd. Also, I discovered why the opening don't show Miku in school now. Gomez6 (talk) 14:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :I actually bought Pink or Black and Packaged (2013). If you want, I can send you a digital copy of them. Gomez6 (talk) 15:02, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yes they are on itunes, but I didn't buy them on itunes. Anyway, do you want a copy of them? Gomez6 (talk) 15:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :I bought 898 different Project DIVA songs. Gomez6 (talk) 17:31, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. More like it took me 3 months to learn a little Japanese just so I can buy them... Gomez6 (talk) 17:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Mostly from Amazon JP, but sometimes physically or from American Amazon on the chance they have a song available. In fact, I'm going to Japan on my birthday to see some event taking place that Mitchie M was talking about. Gomez6 (talk) 00:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :The SNOW MIKU 2014. He made a theme song for it. I'm heading there to check it. Gomez6 (talk) 22:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know about you, but I think SEGA should re-release the Project DIVA series for the 3DS and Wii U. I think Miku and her pals would perform a lot better there, especially since it's a rhythm game and it requires button and screen scratching. Besides, both consoles got way better visual and horse power than the PSP & PS3. And they're already in that partnership with Nintendo concerning SONIC THE HEDGEHOG and Bayonetta (Nintendo's puplishing the latter for them since SEGA's having financial trouble, which shows SEGA trusts Nintendo more than the other companies), so why not? What do you think of the matter? Gomez6 (talk) 14:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, mirai and it's sequel are part of the series, as well as canon, but I know what you mean. Besides, if Miku was on the Wii U, the console could sell more, since not only is Miku the greatest singer of all time, she's also one of the greatest video game characters of all time. Besides, people only buy Sony and Microsoft consoles because they can play DVDs, they quickly forget their GAME consoles. That's why Nintendo refuse to allow their consoles to play DVDs. And another thing, Nintendo promotes fun and gaming experience. What are the othe guys doing? Sony and Microsoft even admitted that they like Nintendo consoles and they the Wii U was better than their current consoles (one of Sony's presidents actually bought two Wii Us). Gomez6 (talk) 15:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :"Haven't gotten the hang of HD?" Easy there. They actually perfected it! I mean, check this out andwatch it in HD: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYL2F2oCLD0 Now tell me that's ain't perfect HD! Anyway, some people think Nintendo should pull out of the console making business, but that ain't happening. Not only did they revolutionize consoles with the NES, the the 3DS is still selling greatly, and if one consoles sells great, they can't pull out. Besides, Wii U is still doing a heck of a lot better the PSVITA, the first HD handheld and it sold over 2 million! Gomez6 (talk) 14:47, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Don't get me started on that either. The only thing they're good for is extending your in the bathroom by 5 minutes. Gross, but it's true. Gomez6 (talk) 15:17, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I did see the new page. Very nice work! Gomez6 (talk) 21:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) : You know, when Nintendo announced they didn't reach their mark with the Wii U, people on Youtube already started jumping at their throat saying they should go third party. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I went on the Youtube where they were jumpin' at them and wrote this: "It doesn't matter if Nintendo fails. Everything has failures. Nothing's perfect. Just because of one or any future failures, that doesn't mean one should give up. It just means to start things over again and improve it. Nintendo is pretty much the company that revolutionized gaming and they should be proud for that. Look, they don't need a SUPER MARIO, PoKeMoN, METROID, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Hatsune Miku Project DIVA, DISGAEA, or even any game for that matter (though, admittedly, all would be great) to save them. All they need is to believe in themselves and never let up. Keep moving forward. Nintendo has always been known to promote the fun in gaming, not the flashy and fancy graphics and technologies. And that's what we all got. We loved Nintendo since they started making games. Now, I may have no right to say this, but if you all think Nintendo should quit now, you might as well say Mickey Mouse just died and is never coming back. I don't know about you but I'll proudly stick by Nintendo to the bitter end. Success or failure." Not only did the negative comments seem to stop, but I actually got a few positive feedback, and quite a bit followers. One even said my comment is "the only one with a brain..." I feel pretty good about myself now. Gomez6 (talk) 03:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) : Re: MarImo lyrics Looks fine to me :) (the only thing I fixed was spacing) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 04:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Color help I'm honestly not sure xP (I'm also fairly sure I had written up a list on galaco's page but I can't find it anymore... Try looking at all the templates that are used on a VOCALOID page, sorry) (Oh, and the redirect templates work this way) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 03:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Improving songs When you have some time, would you mind taking a look at this and this to see what you can improve or fix, I'll be grateful, and happy friday 13th :P, クリスと(talk) 20:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks, I will take a look, about the minor mistakes I will get rid of them with time since the worst part is the lyrics arrangement the rest is easy. I may have written something wrong in this message since english is not my native language but I think its ok since its not a Vocaloid page Huh?.クリスと (talk) 01:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) HAY I came to say hello and that I have nothing important to say. XD Misteryeevee (talk) 23:19, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Haha...totally knew that that song had a page...lol sorry for bothering you... ^_^" XD Yeah...I'm mainly on the Disney Create wiki, so that's why I'm "inactive". I am on there almost every day. -Raven((thepersonlol)(Light)) (talk) 18:51, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Raven :3 Re: Questionable Explicit The templates aim is primarily at lyrical content and the meaning of it, not just one word. The use of Bitch can be taken as profanity and has various meanings for different people. It is not strictly an explicit unless the content in which is connected to makes it so such. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Deleting an actual contribution? You just deleted my actual contribution. LISTEN TO THE SONG IN SLOW MO. Srsly, you just deleted a fact. Say "CHECKITGEE" 5454 times!!! Touhou, anyone? (: from Kosuzu Motoori :) ~posted on.... 06:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Even more ish It looks mostly okay (some verb forms are separated awkwardly but I don't know enough to fix it ;n;) I've foudn that others' romaji can be trusted most of the time, though :) About the thumbnail template, should you make it or should I make it ouo;; -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 19:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Derivatives is probably the most up-to-date. And yeah it looks like those three are the ones that use thumbnails. -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 19:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) You know what I was only trying to help. Sorry I don't have time to do all that. If you are not going to appreciate my help, then why don't you get off your rear and do it yourself then! I'm done on this wiki! Now excuse me while go back into a wiki that actually needs me. Come sail away with meeee, yeah! 23:28, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Main page + Vocaloids list We were forced to reduce the amount of images on the main page due to issues with slower connections. This is why only the current engine is shown and we link to the older ones. Also... Its generalyly best to leave the Vocaloid section to Bunai, me and Bunai have discussed possible best layouts on the mainpage in the past and what we have is pretty much the limits of whats best for everyone for now. I don't think theres much point in added yet another scroll either as with this one... From experience on past readers there is a degree of laziness involved and eyes tend to be only attracted to the main point of the scroll and not necessary scroll down to the bottom. Its okay for things like links because, people looking at links ARE putting effort in. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:45, January 22, 2014 (UTC)